


Only For Me

by hiddencichol



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencichol/pseuds/hiddencichol
Summary: OK HI this is from a bigger fic im writing atm and i honestly didnt want to put smut into it so i just made a separate one for it THANK BYE





	Only For Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much ignore me

Caspar doesn't exactly remember how he ended up crying into Linhardt's shoulder in his room, but it's happening now and he's only just now realizing. He tries to contain himself as Linhardt brushes his hand along Caspar's back. He felt so calm in that moment but he wanted to keep crying. He forced himself to stop however, wanting to go to sleep with the taller man at his side. He pulled himself and Linhardt off the floor and onto the bed. The get comfy quickly, and Linhardt is already somehow asleep. Linhardt must have been damn worn out to pass out so quick. Then again, that it kind of his talent after all. After an hour or so of calming his poor heart rate, Caspar looks at Linhardt while he’s so close. His porcelain skin, long eyelashes, plump, kissable lips- Goddess what am I thinking! He mentally shakes his head, not trying to wake up the man beside him. 

He, once again, calms his heart rate and his annoying thoughts. He feels the drowsiness spreading to him as he closes his eyes and whispers, “I love you, Linhardt, I’m sorry” for only him and the Goddess to hear.

Just as sleep is about to take him into the peaceful realm Linhardt is in, he’s surprised to hear a soft voice invade his thought, “Don’t be sorry.” He opens his eyes to find the green haired man was in fact, not in that realm, but in Caspar’s. Linhardt doesn’t take a moment to let Caspar react when he slots his mouth in with Caspar’s. He isn’t really able to react due to the sleep that was just previously taking over the shorter man’s mind. Linhardt’s lips were soft and warm, and that was about the only thing Caspar could process, other than the hand that’s now cupping Caspar’s cheek.

It was when it ended that Caspar realized what just happened. Linhardt opened his pretty blue eyes, still half-lidded. He smiled, “I love you too, Caspar,” and wiped what Caspar assumed was a dried tear on his cheek. Caspar’s face started to catch up with what was happening and turned bright pink. Linhardt chuckles as Caspar hides his face in embarrassment. 

Caspar muffles, “When did you wake up? You snake!”

Linhardt just laughed some more, “I woke up right before you called my lips kissable.” Caspar froze for a moment and flopped down on the bed.

“Of course I said that out loud, I’m so stupid-” “Well, I kissed you, so they are kissable right,” Linhardt smiles fondly at the embarrassed boy. He’s more than embarrassed at this point. 

Caspar, red-faced, sits up and grabs Linhardt’s chin gently but firmly. Linhardt’s eyes widen slightly at the boy. “I’ll do it this time,” Caspar smiles and pulls Linhardt forward and kisses him more roughly than the gentle kiss he’d received just moments ago. Something stirs in Caspar’s gut that just makes him feel so relieved to have Linhardt here with him, so close, and he just wants to bask in it even more. Caspar bit Linhardt’s bottom lip, making Linhardt gasp. Caspar sticks his tongue into Linhardt’s mouth and starts sliding their tongues together.

Caspar feels butterflies in his stomach as he swallows Linhardt’s little moans that he is causing. He’s making Linhardt make those noises. When they finally break so they could breathe, a small line of spit kept them connected. Caspar felt something fill his gut, whether it be lust or just the same old butterflies, he doesn’t care. He moves to where he'd sitting directly in front of Linhardt. Caspar delves into Linhardt’s neck and starts licking, sucking, and biting all over. Moans erupt from the older boy’s throat as Caspar marks the boy all over, for everyone to see in the morning.

Linhardt starts unbuttoning his shirt to allow more access to Caspar, still moaning up a storm. Caspar feels the “butterflies” in his stomach encourage him to tease the boy. “Look at you, acting all submissive to me. You sure are good at hiding your inner slut huh, Lin?” He starts attacking his throat again with more area to cover, when and Linhardt moans more dramatically than the others after such words came out of little Caspar’s mouth.

“Oh, I’m so right, you are a little slut. But don’t worry, I’ll make you louder,” Caspar starts rapidly undressing Linhardt completely. Leaving Linhardt's underwear, Caspar presses chaste kisses to Linhardt's smooth abdomen. Linhardt sucks in a little breath as Caspar flicks his tongue across Linhardt's nipple. "It's like a girl's tits here, Lin. Are you secretly a girl?"

"N-no.... nn Cas," Linhardt moans out as Caspar starts sucking on his nipple. Linhardt's mind is racing about where this is all gonna end up. He can just see himself, under Caspar's body, arms pinned above his head, and being ravaged. Fucking like a married couple with a bit of a kink. He just moans hard thinking about it, thinking about Caspar's length inside of him.

What he didn't realize was that Caspar had already shimmied his hand under the other's waistband and started pumping his cock from above him. Caspar pushes him down and pulls his underwear down, finally releasing Linhardt's throbbing, leaking cock. "Well I guess you aren't a girl down here, but you sure as hell sound like one," Caspar licks a stripe up Linhardt's length, making him shudder. Caspar moves down to suck his balls for a moment, making Linhardt moan even louder than before, then makes his way to the throbbing hole below. Wrapping a hand around Linhardt's dick, Caspar begins to lap at the ring of muscles before him. "Nnnn Ca-Caspar.. Ah.." moans the man below him. Caspar stuck his tongue into the hole, working as hard as he can to open it without help from his fingers. Caspar can feel the legs on either side of him shaking, signalling a coil burning in Linhardt's stomach.  
"Uhnn... Cas, please," Caspar rubs the precum that was dripping down Linhardt's length around the head as he closed his mouth around the hole and sucked as hard as he could. Thick white ropes shot up onto Linhardt's stomach as he cries out in ecstasy. Caspar removed himself from Linhardt while still pumping him, letting him ride it out. He shifted down and licked some of Linhardt's cum off of his stomach, eliciting a moan from the taller boy.

"We aren't done yet, pretty boy," Caspar says, continuing to clean up the ropes off of Linhardt's stomach. He undresses himself completely, revealing his thick cock. Linhardt had to do a double take and think about how that was gonna fit inside him. Predicting his thoughts, Caspar replied, "Oh we'll make it work, baby. But first, come here." Like the good little slut he is, Linhardt complied and got real close to Caspar's dick, basically drooling before it. "Open that pretty little mouth of yours, you have to take care of me too," Caspar smirked. Linhardt let out a little moan before submitting and opening up for the beast. He took in the head, sucking on it like candy, and any noises he made were drowned out by Caspar's large dick. 

"Mmm, Good boy, take more in now," Caspar brought one of his hands to rest in Linhardt's hair and gripped, pushing linhardt forward little by little. A little bit of teeth grazed Caspar's cock and he moaned, and it went straight to Linhardt's once again throbbing erection. Once Caspar got Linhardt so far down his length that his nose was in pubes, he starting rocks his hips back and forth, yanking Linhardt's hair in time with his thrusts. Caspar didn't know for how long he was doing it, but he noticed Linhardt had two fingers up his own ass while he sucked Caspar off. 

"What a little whore, you can't even wait long enough that you have to fuck yourself too?" Linhardt nodded and moaned, but it only vibrated Caspar's dick, making him moan too. "I'm about to cum, don't let a single drop leave your mouth, you filthy slut," Caspar moaned the last part as Linhardt nodded once more and opened his throat wide to accommodate Caspar's thick cum. It shot down his throat hard as Caspar pulled his hair hard and forced him against his pubes again. Linhardt came just after, since he was fucking himself back there the whole time and moaned hard through the thick cum sitting in his throat. Caspar pulled his dick out and kissed Linhardt roughly, taking some of his own cum into his mouth with pride and swallowing it. 

Once Linhardt proved that he swallowed all of it by opening his mouth, Caspar pulled Linhardt into his lap and licked inside of his mouth hungrily. Linhardt moaned into the kiss, wanting more from Caspar. Staying connected, Caspar lifted Linhardt up while Linhardt grabbed Caspar's already hard dick, aligning it with his entrance. Once Linhardt was able to get the head in, Caspar slammed him down onto his dick, earning a skin on skin slap, and the loudest moan from Linhardt all night. Once Linhardt was adjusted, he didn't spare a second to get started. Linhardt was spilling Caspar's name from his mouth, along a few other pleas and moans, while riding him like it was the end of the world.

"You like it don't you? You like being my personal slut, huh?" Caspar said as he slammed his hips up to meet Linhardt's. The question didn't even need to be vocalized for Caspar to know he was definitely enjoying this, he couldn't even keep Caspar's name out of his mouth. "Casp- ar, yes im- im your p-personal slut.." Caspar moaned at the words falling from Linhardt's mouth, to hear the house's healer saying such a vulgar thing really was special for anyone to witness. The man who is normally caught napping against a random tree in the middle of the monastery, here in Caspar's dorm room, admitting to be his personal slut, Can it get any better? Caspar found the answer to that quickly when Linhardt leaned down to meet his lips, swallowing his moans like he did when they first began. 

Caspar could feel it when Linhardt's hips gave out, so he decided to be nice and help him out. By pushing the man backwards and continuing in this position, that is. Caspar leaned down to continue kissing Linhardt aswell, when he noticed Linhardt attempting to wrap a hand around his own length. Breaking the kiss, Caspar grabs Linhardt's hands, and pulls them up above Linhardt's head. "You have to cum for me, for my dick, not your hand, naughty whore." Linhardt moaned and nodded, realizing this is exactly how he'd imagine this ending up earlier in the day. 

"Ca-Caspar, I'm cu-Cumming," Linhardt breathed out, moaning hard. "Then cum," Caspar increased his speed and leaned down to bite into Linhardt's shoulder. With a loud moan, spilling out Caspar's name, Linhardt shot out ropes onto both of their stomachs. With a few more thrusts, Caspar started heavily breathing. "Inside me, please Caspar, Linhardt begged. 

"I wasn't going to give you a choice," Caspar barely managed to get out, ending it as a moan. He bit down once again at the same spot, releasing his hot cum inside of Linhardt's clenching hole. Panting, Caspar pulled away from Linhardt's shoulder and up to his mouth for a more gentle kiss. He pulled out, backing up to admire his work. His cum dripping down the curve of Linhardt's cute ass. He leaned down to lick some of the cum directly off his asshole, and kissed the tip of his dick, having neglected it the entire time. 

"I'm sorry, Linhardt, I called you so many awful things, I hope you know I didn't m-" Linhardt cuts him off with a kiss of his own, drowning out the apology. He broke the kiss after a few moments, "You did good, Caspar, I love you so much," Linhardt said, beginning to pepper kisses across Caspar's face. 

"I love you too, Lin," Caspar breathes out as he tangles his legs with the taller boys, and smiles softly into another kiss. Both of them fell asleep within mere minutes, completely ignoring the world around them, and the sun rising behind them

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I know i misspelled some things just ignore it lol its 3 am i might revise this later idkkkkk


End file.
